


Character

by JessBakesCakes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was younger, there was nothing Donna loved more than movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myystic (neoinean)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoinean/gifts).



> Myystic, have a wonderful Yuletide! I hope you enjoy your fic! Thanks to my beta [redacted until reveal] for all the help!

When she was younger, there was nothing Donna loved more than movies. There was something about sitting in the theatre, knees hugged to her chest and eyes wide with curiosity, that allowed her to get in touch with a whole new side of herself. She loved the escape.

The first movie she could remember seeing in a theatre was _Amadeus_ when she was eight. She went to several with her parents before that, but this was the first one she could remember loving as much as she did. Donna and a friend bought tickets for _The Muppets Take Manhattan_ , but when Carrie Swanson grabbed Donna by the arm and pulled her in for the start of the tale of the disturbed yet lovable composer instead, she didn’t object.

Donna loved everything about _Amadeus_. She adored the period costumes, with the wigs and the makeup. She absorbed every detail; this was not the Mozart that Mrs. White taught her about in piano lessons. But _Amadeus_ taught her was the concept of character acting.

After she left the theatre, in her mind, she _was_ Constanze. Donna never understood why the character meant so much to her, but for weeks after she left the theatre, Donna busied herself with looking like, walking like, talking like… with _being_ a lady.

Of course, the Constanze phase passed. But her love of _character_ didn’t.

Donna and Carrie became experts at sneaking into movies. After a few near-misses, they kept track of which ushers actually checked for underage moviegoers. It took three weeks for them to have an inside knowledge of which times and days were the best for movie going. They picked up odd jobs in the neighborhood, raking yards and carrying groceries for the elderly, in order to see at least one movie a week.

Slowly but surely, Donna grew to love other characters. She didn’t connect with every character like she did with Constanze, but each one meant something different to her. They shaped her.

When Donna looked back on her younger self, she couldn’t help but wonder why she chose the characters she did. Constanze was not the strongest of female role models. But she also realized that the characters she connected with were hardly random. Her love of Constanze brought out her feminine side. Donna’s connection with Claire Standish and Vivian Ward taught her that she didn’t have to take crap from anyone. _Labrynth_ ’s Sarah encouraged Donna to get in touch with her resourceful and determined sides.

She found that she embodied different parts when she was around different people. When Donna viewed her life as a movie, and those in it as characters she was able to interact with, she found her place quickly and easily. With most people, it was easy to put them in a role. It took five minutes, ten tops, of being around someone to cast them. All Donna had to do was find her relationship to that character, and no social situation was awkward or uncomfortable.

The one person she had trouble casting was Harvey. And she had even more trouble casting herself.

There were times he was Indiana Jones, or James Bond, or John Bender. He was very often Maverick, or Inigo Montoya, or Han Solo. Different cases brought out different sides of Harvey Specter. And Donna had to adapt.

Lately, he was very Nathan Brittles-esque. He resorted to that John Wayne attitude when he found himself in the wrong. But the one difference between Nathan and Harvey was that Harvey apologized.

She could tell that it was his last resort. Donna knew Harvey well enough to know that apologizing, to him, was his sign of weakness. Maybe he fancied himself John Wayne the way she embodied any other fictional character.

And she liked pushing his buttons, too. His can opener suggestion a few days prior was truly enough of an apology for her; she knew how he operated. Harvey’s version of an apology was a kind gesture, especially to those he knew well enough. On the surface, he sounded gruff and unaffected, like the idea pained him somehow. But deep down, Donna knew his intentions were good.

On this particular night, Pearson Hardman was empty, save for Donna and Harvey. His door was unlocked, even though it was shut. He trusted her enough not to let anyone through without some sort of direct order from him. Donna checked her watch. It was nearing ten o’clock. She closed the last folder on her desk and placed it on a stack. After she straightened the stack, she gathered the folders, holding them out without looking for Harvey to pick up on his way by.

“How’d you know I was still here?”

“You would be amazed at what I know about you.” Donna raised an eyebrow as she turned around in her chair.

“You have better hearing than my grandmother’s cat.” Harvey peeked at the tabs on the folders.

Donna grinned. “I probably see better, too.”

“My grandmother’s cat was blind.”

“Exactly.”

Harvey rearranged the folders in his hand. “Can’t you just accept a compliment for what it’s worth?”

“See, I don’t think that was intended so much as a compliment, but as an admission of defeat. Your evil plan was thwarted. Someone on this planet knows you well enough to figure you out. And that someone is me.”

“Is that so?”

Donna nodded. “Mmhm. Plus, it’s true, I have better than perfect vision.”

“You really think you know me that well?” Harvey put the folders down and crossed his arms.

“I _know_ I do. Why, does that bother you?”

“No, why should it?”

“I think you pride yourself on being a James Bond. You’re mysterious, and tough. You like giving that impression to clients and co-workers. To everyone, really.” Donna slipped her jacket on.

“James Bond? What makes you think that?”

Donna sighed. “Years of studying. You need anything else before I head out?”

“No. Have a good night.” Harvey’s tone changed from the sarcastic banter to utter confusion as he walked back to his office.

Donna walked past Harvey, picking up the folders on her way by. She handed him the folders he’d left behind without a word, and walked toward the elevator.

Maybe Harvey wasn’t James Bond. Maybe he wasn’t Nathan Brittles. Maybe he was just Harvey Specter. It made sense. After years of studying films and film characters, she’d found one person that defied all the odds. And despite her best efforts, she found herself playing only one part around him: Donna.

Of all the roles she’d played in her life, it was possible that she liked this one best.


End file.
